


Unforgivable

by Morositas



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: [ Jason/Red - A Collection of Drabbles - Hurt/Comfort ]This is a Collection of Drabbles that tells you a story.
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Red Welby
Kudos: 9





	Unforgivable

_It hurts._ The way he still filled the glass with orange juice and a straw just for me. _I don't deserve it._

Forgiveness shouldn't be there for me, yet there are two parts of me in conflict with each other. One part of me hopes he can forgive me, while the other part of me hopes he can't forgive me. 

I'd rather he spit on me or beat me up, but I don't think he'd be able to do what I did to him. This makes me feel even worse, because he's _pure_. I destroyed him. What I did to him is unforgivable. I'll never, ever forgive myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts and plots for this ship, so you can contact me to suggest me yours. I'm also doing fanficion commissions for reasonable prices. My private contacts are souththth on Tumblr or goldensouth_ on Instagram. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
